


Reading Quietly

by kilrys



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 20 Themes Challenge - AU Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilrys/pseuds/kilrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, he’s been reading books so probably he’s in the library. The teammate who also happens to have no interest aside from basketball on spare times had quite grown fond of annoying the green-haired student as pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Quietly

If not on the school basketball court practicing, Midorima would spend his time alone someplace on the campus where he could have his peace and quiet. He doesn’t like hanging out with bunch of guys doing that which-girl-is-hottest talk or slipping out to go on arcades. He’s just into basketball, if not that, then solidarity. This something that Takao had memorized with the time he spent with him.

 

 _Lately, he’s been reading books so probably he’s in the library_. The teammate who also happens to have no interest aside from basketball on spare times had quite grown fond of annoying the green-haired student as pastime.

 

“Ah, I knew you’d be here,” exclaimed Takao when his eyes darted on Midorima sitting on the faraway table near the window.

 

“What are you doing here?” Midorima was rather too cold for such warm greetings from a friend and his eyes still on the book he’s reading.

 

“There’s no practice.” Takao didn’t mind any of the other’s unfeeling gesture for he’s taken it in like daily breakfast.

 

“I know that much, obviously. But why are you  _here_?” the reader asked unmoved.

 

Takao was glancing at the shelves and the walls back and forth as if making a map of it in his mind since he has only been to the library twice for school paper. “Well, there’s no one else to talk to.” 

 

“This is not a place  _to_ chat,” Midorima said as he lifted a page to the next.

 

“It’s no fun. You’re always like that, Shin-chan. Let’s go to the canteen.” Takao seated himself comfortably with his hands at the back of his head.

 

“I’m not hungry. Go alone.”

 

Takao let out a sigh. “I’ll just get a book, then.” He stood up and Midorima followed his steps with his eyes as he wandered on the first few stalls of books.

 

The black haired guy don’t actually know what to read for he can’t even spend longer than five minutes on his textbooks. He stroll from one isle to another but he just can’t find interest in these thick books in dark cover only to remember, enough to call himself stupid, that there’s a section for magazines to where he stride fast enough upon realization.

 

Takao helped himself with some magazines which had anything related to sports written on the glossy front page no matter how little it is and took steps back to their seat after.

 

“Hey, Shin-chan, look at these,” and he started talking about the books and magazines he saw like a child talking about his little errand for the first time.

 

Getting no response, which really isn’t unusual but still, he looked at Midorima carefully whose hand still on an open book but eyes closed. 

 

Takao let out a little giggle.

 

“Look who’s talking. Saying this is not a place to chat  _but_ a place to sleep?” he murmured to himself as he lean his elbow on the table with his chin on his hand watching the sleeping great player.

 

Midorima’s green hair was as tame and calm as its owner that it dances gracefully with a few blow of wind from outside the window. His lashes were actually pretty long behind the glasses. Seeing this guy up close is nothing new to Takao but somehow there’s something different with him today.. or probably he’s really hungry.

 

Takao leaned close.

 

Close enough.

 

Too close.

 

“R-right. I want some sandwich.”

 

The man finally woke up from his slumber finding a note on top of the pile of magazines.

 

_I’ll just buy some sandwich. I’ll grab you one too, sleepyhead._

_Takao_

 

Midorima resumed to his business with the book but interrupted shortly when he remembered an image in his head.

 

_What a weird dream._

 

He pursed his lip at the thought.

 

_Weird that it feels too real._

* * *

 

Also on [Tumblr](http://naruseis.tumblr.com/post/114599892102/02-reading-quietly). Thank you for reading!


End file.
